


Fools of Us All

by WereBunny87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereBunny87/pseuds/WereBunny87
Summary: Harry is asthmatic and shoved into the Triwizard tournament. Done with Dumbledore and Ron no longer his friend, Harry turns to the only people who happen to care. Along the way he discovers family, love, and true loyalty.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 69
Kudos: 432





	1. Allergy

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the quips in these are thanks to my friends and fellow writing buddies who are absolutely brilliant at their craft and share their witty selves with my muse who then does this. This will be an A-Z prompt list and will encompass Harry/Barty as they discover themselves and try to survive the tournament and onward...the prompt list is thanks to my really good friend Chahkalah who was kind enough to distract me from something but I cant remember what anymore lol 
> 
> ALSO: I dont have asthma...and I only have mild seasonal alleries....i can only go by outside observance when it comes to both (my mother is asthmatic AND allergic to a lot and when she has an allergic reaction it triggers her asthma) so please excuse any misinformation about this...without further ado! Enjoy!

Allergy-

Harry was pretty sure fate hated him. Like loathed him. Majorly. Did he insult someone fate loved in his past life?  
He glowered at Malfoy, the Slytherin trying (and failing spectacularly) to pass off a sneer similar to his father's. Harry decided, when he saw the elder Malfoy again, he was going to bring it up. The Gryffindor internally sighed as the pompous ass swaggered closer, noting out of the corner of his eye that Moody was close at hand but was obviously being overlooked by the blond teen. Apparently the Malfoy heir had never been taught Constant Vigilance.

"Potty! Finally gracing the masses with your presence? Too good for the rest of us, your majesty? " 

Harry rolled his eyes in irritation, wondering if he could turn around and leave now. He needed to find Hermione so that maybe she could be convinced to punch him in the face again. He didn't need this. He still wasn't feeling up to par, having just finished a mild bout of Dragon Pox which of course was made worse by his asthma. Madam Pomfrey (honestly that woman was a Dragon Lady but she loved every student who came in her infirmary) had been forced to isolate him, effectively putting him inside a magical bubble, so as to not trigger an attack while he was mending from the sickness. It had not been fun. The only people who had visited him had been Luna and Hermione (sometimes Neville but his fellow Gryffindor tried to avoid Ron which meant he couldn't visit as often) and sometimes, Professor Moody -who he was pretty sure wasn't really Moody but everyone had secrets.

Attempting to take a deep breath, he was annoyed to find Peacock Jr in his personal space. He hated when people got too close to him. Wrinkling his nose, he took a deliberate step back and turned his face slightly. Harry inwardly smirked to see the flash of anger in his rival's eyes and made sure to rub it in by bringing his hand to his nose to cover it.

"Well I was trying to avoid breathing in the stench you refer to as cologne, but I see that was pointless." He quipped finally, feeling warm when Moody snorted as he came a bit closer. 

Malfoy sputtered, his lips curling in disgust. He brandished his wand, pointing at Harry who remained unruffled. Harry tilted his head to the side, wondering what Malfoy would have the gall to try. 

"When will you get it, Potter. I'm far superior to you. Not even dying in this pathetic tournament will elevate your status above Has Been."

Harry snorted. This whole Triwizard Tournament was a sham, but he had already figured that good old Tom had someone pushing him into a meeting with the older wizard. He didn't care anymore at this point. He had lost all confidence in the Headmaster after the way the elder man had sent him back to the Dursley's; after the way he had doomed Sirius to a life on the run for the greater good. He had discussed it with Hermione, Luna, and his godfather and all of them had agreed to do the tournament ,as Voldemort obviously wished, so that they could gain audience with him and discover his side of things. 

"Unlike you, Malfoy, I have no problem with having a life of anonymity. As long as I'm surrounded by the people I love, everyone else can fuck off. " he smirked then, relishing the brief flicker of surprise in grey eyes.

With an annoyed sigh and a slight cough, the Gryffindor turned from the blond and began to walk away, intent on finding Hermione so they could go over their notes on the role of the Unspeakables within the Ministry that Percy had gotten for them. Of all the Weasley Clan, Percy had been the one who had become the closest to them, oddly enough. Harry was so deep in thought he didn't hear Malfoy move until he was nearly on top of him and by then it was too late to react as he was shoved to the ground, the blond sitting on his hips (fuck, what did this weasel eat, bricks??) and the wand pressed into his cheek. Rage, bright and fierce radiated from the teen above him but Harry merely lay back, an expression of boredom on his face as he mentally listed all the ways he was going to make Malfoy Jr regret laying a hand on him. 

"Don't turn your back on me , Scarhead! You don't stand a chance against the Dark Lord and I for one will be glad when you and your little mudblood are wiped from this earth for good." Malfoy spat. 

Harry's eyes glowed green as his anger surfaced, not aware that Moody was stumping closer with thunder in his eyes or that Hermione was just behind him, wand raised and hair fluffed out in her anger. Harry was only aware if the magic crackling in his skin, the hatred he felt for the boy above him. For everyone who mocked his precious people.

"Anyone who lays a hand on Hermione, won't have to just worry about her wrath. I doubt the Dark Lord shares your sentiment. According the Professor Moody -and I would take his word over yours, you sycophantic pissant- Voldemort only went after the people who openly opposed him. He never targeted people based on bloodlines. So kindly take your spoiled entitled rhetoric to someone who gives a damn." He growled , teeth bared in his ire. He expected the curse that was leveled at him but he didnt expect for the pain curse (weaker than Cruciatus but rather effective in it's own right) to be alleviated so quickly. 

He was completely surprised when a white ferret sat on his face and he palmed, anger forgotten as he accidentally inhaled. Shit he didn't need an attack right now! On top of being asthmatic, he was also allergic to animal fur. He and Hermione had been working hard to find a magical remedy to the allergies but so far hadn't found anything. Sadly, he was deathly allergic to animal fur, and Hermione had been forced to make sure Crookshanks didn't come near. Professor McGonagall had given his own room to protect him when she had been made aware.

Quickly the white ferret that had once been Malfoy was removed but Harry found his breathing labour and his throat close. He struggled , his lungs still weak from being sick, and he looked around frantically cursing his lack of foresight. He had left his extra pen in his trunk , only carrying his inhaler. 

"Potter!"

"Harry! Hang on, I'm here!" 

Recognizing Moody and Hermione he rolled his eyes around until he found their forms. He tried to make her aware he didn't have his pen and bless her , her brown eyes lit up with understanding. Next thing he knew , he felt a sharp prick in his thigh; was amused distantly to see Moody with a wand pointed at Hermione, until Harry started to have more ease with his breathing. Ignoring the older Male, his sister in all but blood, helped him sit up and placed her spare inhaler in his hand and he quickly inhaled the medicine within.  
Amused green eyes watched Moody as the man tilted his head in curiosity, tongue flicking out at the corner of his mouth as he watched Harry use the muggle devices. 

"Well, I always knew I was allergic to Malfiy's bullshit." Harry quipped with a hoarse voice, making Hermione giggle and alleviating the tense air.

"Someone give me mouth to mouth!" He continued and Hermione smacked him on the arm, her brown eyes swimming with tears but also with relief. Moody snorted, his scarred face moving as amusement graced his features.

"I suck so much at the game of life, I can't even breathe properly!" He groused good-naturedly earning him a groan from his best friend and cracking a smile on Moody's craggy face.

"Come on, you great child. Let's go to Madam Pomfrey to make sure that you haven't been set back." She helped him stand , wishing to stomp on the ferret stunned at their feet. 

Moody, Harry noted with some surprise, followed along, ignoring the Ferret as well. 

"Miss Granger what were those things you used to help, Mr. Potter?" The Professor inquired, making Harry smirk as it sparked what he liked to affectionately call Hermione's Teacher Mode.

"Harry suffers from allergies and asthma. When his allergies are triggered , he often has an asthma attack. The long tube I stuck against his leg, is what muggles call an EpiPen. It is filled with medicines...erm...potions that will ease his allergic reactions. The 'L' shaped device that he used was his inhaler. It also has medication that will open up his airways and allow him to breathe." She intoned making Harry smile fondly. Ever since she had found out he had asthma and allergies, she had been nothing but supportive and he couldn't be more proud of having her as his friend. Where as Ron had seen it as a weakness, Hermione had seen it as a strength. 

Moody looked at Harry and the younger Male could have sworn he saw worry in those pale eyes before his attention was garnered by the mediwitch when they passed through the infirmary doors. An exasperated huff from said witch when she spotted Harry made Hermione giggle. They were actually rather close to the woman, who had a soft spot for the young lion. 

"What did you do now, Harry?" She asked, ushering him to a bed so she could run diagnostics on his person.

"Can't I just miss your lovely face and pay you a visit?" He asked in faux innocence.

Moody chuckled and Poppy gave her charge a Look that spoke volumes. Harry sobered and sighed before mentioning to Hermione.

"Malfoy ambushed me, was turned into a ferret who proceeded to flail on my face, and ta-da! Hermione administered the EpiPen and I took my inhaler once it started to work. She insisted we come here to make sure I don't need to stay in your presence for another week." He smiled softly and Poppy patted his cheek affectionately.

"At least one of you has sense. It looks like you might need to have a few more restorative potions for your lungs but otherwise you aren't set back much. Please be more careful, however. Severus is working hard on a helpful potion despite Dumbledore trying his hardest to way lay him, but it's slow going." The disdain in her voice was so unlike her that all three starred at her in surprise. Seeing their looks, the mediwitch smirked. "Harry isnt the only patient that Dumbledore has tried to sweep under the rug in terms of abuse. Your Miss Lovegood has been teased mercilessly by her own house because of her views on life. Dumbledore, when told, merely stated that the Ravenclaw should try and make herself more like her classmates. " 

At this announcement Hermione's eyes narrowed and Harry nearly smirked at its sight. Whether the girl realised it yet or not, she had a major crush on the younger teen, already rather protective of the blonde girl who had gravitated into their world last year. He was interested to see if they would get together this year, as he already knew Luna's feelings towards his sister. They had gotten onto the subject when he was feeling rather low, knowing he was gay and also knowing that he likely wouldn't find a partner before he was killed by either Voldie or Dumbles. Luna had assured him that he would find one of the most loyal men to ever grace his path, and find family in the process. From there they had discussed what they looked for in a partner and was surprised to find that Luna was pansexual and was crushing hard on Hermione. 

Focusing on his sister, he spotted the calculated shine In her eyes and knew that soon Luna would have a very protective Gryffindor watching his back. He was curious at the look Moody spared him, but he was distracted when the Ravenclaw in question breezed into the room.

"Hello, Miss Lovegood."

"Hello, Madame, Mione, Harry, and Professor. How are you all doing? Did you know there was a Ferret outside complaining about his father dealing with you, Harry? I didn't know you had made any animals mad!" The delicate features of his raven friend remained innocent whilst her eyes sparkled mischievously. 

Moody blushed , while Harry laughed outright. He motioned for his other sister to come closer. He was so happy that at least part of Luna's prediction had come true. He really had found family in Hermione and Luna and he was so grateful. He wanted to remember these moments with them as armour against his family in the muggle world. 

"Malfoy had it coming." Hermione snapped, voice wasp-ish. 

"Malfoy is the ferret?! Who did that?" Poppy asked, amused more than incensed. She knew that Moody wouldn't do a transfiguration spell for long and she was right when the elder man shrugged and took a swig of his flask.

"I changed him back before we came here. But he was attacking Potter, and I didn't find it fair, knowing the child had just come from the infirmary this morning." He grumbled in his gravelly voice. 

Harry snorted and sighed , suddenly tired. Seeing it, Poppy gave the boy a small smile and laid a gentle hand on his head. 

"Go back to your room, child. Get some rest. " she instructed. "I have good news though...some of the people at St. Mungos that I'm friends with, have taken to trying to make a magical version of your inhaler. They think they can make one soon with some potions that are similar to the medicines the muggles use."

Hermione grinned broadly while Harry chuckled. He was pleased that some progress was being made. He knew he wasnt the only one who had allergies or asthma in the wizarding world and he was glad that he could make sure things got rolling in the right direction. Luna smiled serenely before turning to Moody and tilting her head.

"Professor, tomorrow you'll want to tell him. He will let you know it's ok. Things will be ok." She murmured, eyes clouded and blank , unknowing of the anxiety she started in Moody at her announcement. 

Harry gave another smile before standing and stretching. He nudged his shoulder against Moody's and laughed.

"Best to just go with it. Luna is special, and she always knows. My soul sisters are both brilliant witches ." He stated with a wink at both young women, flashing a quick grin to the professor and then leaving the room with a promise to visit the infirmary later for his potions, his friends trailing behind him.

"That boy..." Poppy muttered fondly, and Moody could only nod. 

As the man made his own way out of the mediwitch's quarters he thought about everything he had discovered today and vowed to tell his master as soon as he could. Maybe they could change their plans after all. He suddenly didn't want this young man to be an enemy and he had a feeling that the young wizard no longer was one. His master would know what to do.


	2. Banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barty and Harry get a shock in the Great Hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm absolutely sick as are the littles. If there are things weirdly placed in this chapter I apologise. First Barty and Harry have had a chance to talk and are still pretty close. Second feelings have developed bwahahaah
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! -rolls off to The Cave-

The noise of the Great Hall was overwhelming at times, but made worse this time by the extra children from the other schools sitting amongst Hogwarts students. Moody sneered and took a sip from his flask, keeping his magical eye sweeping the tables, always drawn back to one Gryffindor in particular. One whom he had finally told the truth to. One who had smiled, accepted him, and proceeded to ask him all sorts of questions about the Dark Lord. He clicked his tongue as he waited for the owls to arrive with today's post. He had sent correspondence to his master asking him what he should do, both about Malfoy Jr and Harry. He was hoping that his master would approve. He was growing entirely too fond of the lad.

::So, old man, how goes your morning?::

Moody snorted as he looked at the two way paper that had heated suddenly under his hand, indicating a new message. 

::Old man, am I? I'm only 30.:: 

He didnt have to look up to know that a mischievous light had entered those emerald eyes. 

::Not while you're wearing Moody's face, you aren't:: 

Barty's grin caused his colleagues to shift uncomfortably in their seats but they had no chance to remark on it as the owls began arriving. His gaze scanned the birds of prey before spotting the one he had been waiting for. The crow swooped down, landing on the table before him, tilting its head to the side while waiting patiently for his master's friend to remove the missive tied to his foot. When that was finished , the crow leaned forward to get a break full of water and pick at a few bits of bacon.  
When Barty opened the letter, he breathed a sigh of relief. Not only was he able to proceed with trying to help Harry see his side, he was also able to hex Malfoy Jr anytime the child decided to open his mouth about things he didn't understand (or any time he decided to pick on Harry or his friends). He cast a feral grin to the Blond Slytherin , relishing the paling of already pale features. The boy still avoided him and with good reason.   
His parchment heated up and he looked st it again.

::Good news?::

::I get to make Malfoy's life hell for the rest of my tenure here. Also , My Lord wishes for me to continue teaching you about our side of the war so you know where we stand before you make a decision.::

Barty finished the rest of his breakfast, making sure that not even the ghosts were trying to spy on him for the Headmaster. Most avoided the Headmaster with an ease born of centuries avoiding the living but there were a few who foolishly followed behind the man. He was good at fooling people. Even dead ones. 

::Um, care to wonder why your bird friend is now cavorting with the enemy, old man?:: the Death Eater read a few seconds later. Startled , he looked around with the magical eye and nearly gasped like a teen. What in blazes was his master's bird doing near Minerva of all people? And were those....tears in her eyes as she pet it? Then she turned to look at him and smiled before giving him a conspiratorial wink. Oh Shit! Was she on their side?

::Did...did she just wink at you?:: 

::She did.::

::We need to talk to her and see what's going on::

Barty arched a brow at that, as it was a rather obvious next course of action.

::Don't look at me with that tone of voice, you arse.:: 

The Death Eater stifled a snicker before standing, intent on telling Minerva to stop by his quarters later for some tea.

::Go to class, brat. I'll see you later for some tea.::

::Yes, Master.:: was the teasing reply, that for some reason had Barty shivering, eyes flashing. His magical eye swivelled to see that Harry was sporting an impressive blush. Well wasn't that interesting.

::Careful, don't let Dumbledore hear you say that. He might think you're into old men:: he quipped back and nearly laughed when Harry stood , face green. He pocketed his parchment when he saw that Harry had done the same. He was startled however when the teen walked up to him and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Careful sir, you dropped this. Constant Vigilance, +Barty+," the teen hissed the Death Eater's name at the end of his sentence , handing over a quill,and the disguised man's eyes widened. He felt the shiver coming and could do nothing to quell the reactions he felt to the sound of his name in parsletongue leaving the younger male's mouth. It was so different from how it sounded when his Lord spoke his name. 

With a look of triumph, the cheeky brat turned and left the Great Hall. Barty scowled, his eyes the only indication that he wasnt actually annoyed with his student. Oh but that boy was going to be the death of him.

-Later that Night-

Barty shed his Moody skin with annoyance. His last class having consisted of the Gryffindor and Slytherin troop. Normally it was one side sniping the other , however this time it was all of Gryffindor attacking and mocking Harry. He had given detentions and threatened to give them a taste of Malfoy's punishment, but that did little to quell the absolute rage he could feel simmering slightly beneath the last Potter's carefully controlled facade. By the end of the day Barty was ready to just lock up his quarters and ignore the world before he resorted to Avada Kedavra. However, he knew Harry would likely come by to rant and so he simply settled down on the sofa and rubbed at his face, wondering if he should fire-call his master and let him know he needed to come back sooner so he could be out of Hogwarts. The idiocy in Gryffindor especially but the school in general was...astounding. He supposed, though, if Dumbledore wanted to control the masses, keeping them dumb sheep was probably the way to do it. No one could accuse the Headmaster of being stupid, that's for certain. 

Hearing a knock on the entrance of his rooms, he sighed and got up, casting a spell that allowed him to see the magical signature of the person or persons on the other side. Recognizing Harry, he smiled and opened the door, allowing the affection he felt for the boy to leak through his blue eyes. He was slightly startled to see a bright blush on the young man's cheeks as soon as those emerald orbs took in his actual facial features, but moved out of the way as the Gryffindor meandered inside.

"Its nice seeing you out of that skin, old man." The teen had the audacity to say, causing Barty's eye to twitch. 

"M'not old." He mumbled, turning back to his room and moving to make some tea at the stove within. He heard the teen chuckle and smirked. He rather enjoyed their banter. It was always something he looked forward to at the end of the day. He made his way back with some tea and sat on the sofa.

"Are we ready for the Minerva Inquisition?" Green eyes sparkled with a playful light.

Barty winced, remembering how she was when he was younger. Even now, that woman could get the truth out of him with minimum effort. No one crossed Minnie.

"I'm pretty sure even My Lord is nervous around Minnie." Barty stated with a shiver. And they were likely the same age too. Oh man! They probably went to school together!!

Harry paled but nodded. His head of house was fierce and he had no doubt she had only become more so as she aged.  
With a deep sigh, Harry plopped next to Barty and slumped down.

"Is it too late for me to drink before she arrives?"

"She would kill us both."

"Damn."

"Exactly. And I for one don't feel like dying."

"Double damn."

"Besides maybe this way you can go see my master sooner."

"Ah blast it, you're right." 

Barty snorted and ruffled the boys hair, starting when said child tilted sideways and placed his head in the lap beside him.  
Blushing furiously , Harry refused to open his eyes as he made a pillow out of Barty's lap. Feeling his face heat up, Barty didn't comment, merely resumed petting the boy's head. It felt natural despite the fact it was a new move for them both, and so neither said anything, eventually falling into an easy and comfortable silence.

"You think they were friends in school, Barty?" Harry murmured lazily.

The elder Death Eater inclined his head as he pondered the question. It made sense. And if they were good friends , that could explain Minerva's reaction to seeing his Master's crow. 

"You think that Minnie will help Tom now?" Harry whispered after a few seconds, beginning to fall asleep under the ministrations to his scalp.

"If Min goes to our side, not even Dumbledore will expect it. It would be a tremendous boon." Barty replied and chuckled when Harry snuggled closer to his leg with a content sigh.

"I'm glad we are friends, no matter what happens." The child replied sleepily before finally dozing off, missing the pleased if startled look on the older man's face. 

"Me too, kiddo."


	3. Compass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg an update! On Christmas!?!?! Well this is actually for my dear friends , Ryo ans Em for their birthdays. I finally got Barty and Harry to end this blasted thing...and I know it's super early, I wanted you guys to know how much I care and appreciate you guys ♡ So Happy Holidays to everyone out there but also Happy Birthday my friends.....however early it is for you... I love you guys! ♡

Voldemort, once known as Tom Riddle by many of his older Death Eaters, paced his living room. Barty was late. The child had been instructed to come immediately after the first task to report on how the Potter brat was doing. It left him anxious , unable to know what his wayward child was doing whilst surrounded by Dumbledore and his ilk. He knew that Barty wouldn't purposefully ignore an order, so something must have occurred to make it impossible for him to get away right off. Which, of course, did nothing to quell his sudden worry.

::What troubles you, hatchling?:: hissed Nagini, slowly making her way into the room where he was patiently waiting for his follower.

A red eye twitched at her pet name for him but he sighed, knowing that arguing with her was pointless. She was a stubborn reptile. She always had been, ever since he had first come across her all those years ago in his travels around the world. Not many knew this though. He tried to keep her as safe as possible in his manor, so few knew she even existed unless they had the displeasure of being her next snack. In all those years, she always referred to him as Hatchling. When he had asked her how that was possible , as he was older , she scoffed and informed him that whilst he was still toddling around on all fours she had already travelled the world thrice and lived twice as long. It's not every day you get humbled by a snake.

::Barty has yet to make his appearance. He is late. And so close to when I will be revealing myself, it makes me nervous that the old man has sussed my child out. Worse, regained control of my ward's new friend.::

Nagini smoothly moved towards the fire, in which he was sitting in front of , with a snort of amusement. Not too long ago, her Tom would never have admitted to anyone, much less her, that he was attached to the young Barty. Like a father to a son. It was wonderful seeing her child grow so much. She was pretty sure that little Barty had a flame for the Pest Who Lived to Annoy Her Child, and she found herself honestly hoping that everything worked with her son and his once enemy. 

::Child, you know he would never stay away from a meeting with you unless he had fair reason.:: she soothed, curling up on the rug by the fire. She watched as he sighed and rubbed his brow with some amusement.

::That's what worries me.:: he muttered, but then quieted when the floo suddenly flared green. Smug reptilian eyes gazed at her Hatchling before Voldemort rolled his own and stood.

Barty stood, brushing himself off before spotting his lord and immediately kneeling down. Yes they were much more than follower and lord to each other, but protocol and all that. Once the niceties had been observed, Barty stood and sat beside his lord, fairly vibrating. A large grin stole across his manic child and Tom wondered quite suddenly if he should be worried. Before he could ask, however , what had his ward so ecstatic, the dirty blonde turned to him and cackled.

"My Lord, Harry Potter is no longer a threat. I have his sworn word to actively avoid you unless you attack the people he holds dear." Here a slight blush coated the younger male's cheeks, causing a finely sculpted brow to raise.

"Perhaps, my child, you should start at the beginning?" Voldemort deadpanned.

So Barty did. Starting with the conversations he and Harry had been having about the war. About his friends. About Harry being asthmatic and being expected to rattle off a series of spells to fight a supposed mad man at the behest of The Great Dumbledore (emphasis drawled out sarcastically ) who wouldn't know fashion if it slapped him in the face.  
Then they talked about the first task. About how the dragons all seemed to watch the tent avidly until each student emerged. How each seemed to make sure that the wizards and witch that came before Harry weren't hurt too badly. How when Harry stepped forward and the Hungarian Horntail was revealed to be his opponent, the dragon had hunkered down and hissed and clicked at Harry, whose eyes had been large in surprise. How for a good Thirty minutes they conversed until Harry had a minor coughing fit and had needed to reach for his inhaler. The dragon had stood to her full height then and turned on the judges before hissing again as she eyed the one by one. When she settled on the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Barty told his master of the billows of Magical Smoke that had been huffed at the man, coating him in soot. When he tried to spell it away a symbol remained in his cloak. Satisfied, the dragon had resumed her speech with Harry whereby whatever was said had caused the teen to laugh. Finally, the teen had been granted access to her nest where he plucked the offending golden egg from within and made his way back to the tent, nary a hair out of place.

While Madam Pomfrey looked him over, Barty had been privy to the Headmaster waxing poetic about how Harry would be docked points for using a dark talent to subdue a highly endangered animal. As Headmaster, he would only dock points for such work , and not turn him in to the authorities as was warranted with Dark Magic. 

"At this point, my Lord I almost could see the Veela girl turn half harpy. The whole line of the foreign judges were appalled at what he said. I dont think he will enjoy the backlash, as I heard murmurs that they were considering joining you or at the very least not standing in your way." Barty stated with glee. Before he continued, he handed his father in all but blood a scroll. "This is from Minnie. She was in a meeting with the old coot after one of the teacher meetings so she is keeping with her promise to help. How did you convince her that you were your old self again, Master?"

Tom snorted and gingerly held the paper close. Minerva had been one of the few friends he had allowed himself in school. She had been fierce and loving even then. She understood that he only cared for knowledge. For equal rights for Dark and Light Magic. For human and magical creatures. For the old ways and the new ways to be taught side by side without either losing their importance with Magic. She had given him the bird that he used to deliver Barty his post. A crow that never seemed to age. That was always watching everyone with intelligent eyes. He knew if she saw it, she would see he remembered. He was right, of course, and since she has been an excellent source of information on what the old man was up to. Especially when she broke through the enchantment he had surrounding the school that shouted to his greatness. If one sensed it was there they could easily break it, which is why most of the Slytherins weren't fooled. Their parents made sure they were protected.

Sighing, he opened the letter and began reading. After a second or two he scowled and crumpled the letter in his fist. Anger charged through him rather suddenly. He stood and paced, plans forming in his head as he thought of all he had been told. 

"This symbol on Dumbledore, what did it appear as?"

Barty leaned forward and scribbled out a symbol that looked like two snakes entwined. At the top of the entwined serpents was a rune but it was obvious that Barty didn't recognize it. Tom did. He was sure, other than the dragons, others of serpent kind, or the Brat Who Drove Him Batty, no one would really know it. It was a parsle-symbol. When paired with the entwined serpent, this rune became a curse to the one who bore it. What had Tom's eyes widening (and nearly choking on his own spit) , was that this was a cursed bestowed on those who had hurt a Queen's children. The Dark Lord snorted before rubbing the bridge of his nose. Dumbledore had no idea the hell that he had just gathered for himself. Every creature or creature kin would know him for what he was. Ursurper. Baby killer. Death bringer. Traitor. Even the neutral creatures would no longer do anything to help him. 

Still, despite Harry inadvertently gathering a very protective Queen Horntail, Dumbledore was rounding up as many Humans with similar views to his own. Tom grit his teeth at the things reported to him by Minerva. The things Dumbledore implied about Harry made him cringe. Recoil. He was repulsed. It appeared as if many agreed with the old man too. Collar the boy. Use him. Curse him until he gave up his Dark Ways. Never in all his years as a Dark Lord would he ever had thought of doing such things, even to his enemies. 

Barty , for his part, watched his Lord silently until the man was ready to tell him what was in the missive. Lately the Headmaster hadn't been including him in the teacher meetings, instead selecting only certain members of staff to converse with so he was curious to see what Minnie had uncovered. He was startled when his Master handed him the paper he had previously been fuming over. Reading the words, Barty felt a wash of absolute rage flush through him. His magics , normally tightly constrained , lashed out in a swirl of dark energy. He spun on his heel, headed towards the door to exit the building, so angry that he forgot he entered through the floo and had yet to beg leave of his chosen Lord. Curious, and rather stunned at the reaction, Tom followed, catching mumbled curses under his son's breath along with a very possessive 'Mine!' 

When he got outside the wards he apparated away and Voldemort looked down at his familiar in befuddlement. What just happened? Seeing his confusion, Nagini snorted and turned back to the house.

:The young Master is in love, foolish hatchling.:: Her hissed chuckles increasing when his eyes widened in understanding. 

::Will Mr. Potter hurt him?:: he inquired after a few moments, red eyes narrowed in thought.

Nagini tilted her massive serpentine head to the side before shaking it.

::No. From the way Barty talks about Harry's interactions with himself and others, I think the child has a soft spot for Barty as well.:: she replied and then slowly finished her trek back inside the abode. Tom frowned but nodded in acceptance. Even Minnie expressed how dear and kind the asthmatic teen truly was. Suddenly he smirked; he would have to tease Barty later for leaving so abruptly. 

XxxxxxxX

Barty , once more in his Moody disguise, stumped through the grounds of Hogwarts. On a mission. He needed to find Harry. Needed to make sure Dumbledore hadn't managed to corner him. Subdue him. Try and own him.  
The wizard felt a rage rear up like an angered basalisk. Hatred for the old wizard who would try to collar his friend. A child. Try to steal his magicks. Try to encourage the others to allow the students to harass him. To trigger more asthma attacks so the boy was forced to the Medical Wing where there he would be spelled docile. Used.  
A snarl escaped him, causing some nearby first years to yelp and flee in the opposite direction from where he was going. What the headmaster didnt count on was one major thing. Harry Potter was his. His to protect. So entrenched in his fuming , he nearly missed Luna and Hermione, who were softly speaking together by one of the tapestries. He stopped dead when his brain caught up with him and he took a deep breath to try and calm himself. He had a feeling he only partially succeeded by the amused look the young Lovegood gave him.

"Where is the imp, you impossible children?" He asked when the girls kept smiling at him. 

Luna smiled serenely before pointing up. Hermione leaned into the blonde with a chuckle.

"He is on the third floor. He needed to blow off steam. Don't worry he has an extra set of potions and puffer in case he has an attack. He has been looking for you though." The Ravenclaw commented and closely watched Barty's reaction.

"Thank you, little Moon."

"How did the meeting go?" Hermione asked, fairly vibrating with curiosity. 

"Good. Though I'm sure he wont appreciate me abruptly leaving as I had. Our mutual friend found out some things that the old goat as planned for Harry and...it isn't pretty. I needed to see the brat as soon as possible."

Luna hummed and waved him off.

"Well, Professor, he is in the hidden place. I'm sure your Inner Compass will tell you exactly where." She stated and smirked." Oh and sir? Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Barty snorted with that cryptic statement before stumping off to find his wayward friend. He travelled to the third floor and stopped before the door that led to the Room of Requirement. He was about to start pacing to get in when the object of his search popped his head out, flashing him a cheeky grin.  
Barty felt his heart clench at its sight, realizing only now how much the teen meant to him. With a small smirk he moved closer to this impossible young man. When he was just before the teen, he crowded the boy and maneuvered them back into the room. Once inside he backed Harry up even more, feeling as the poly juice began to dissipate from his body. As the last of his disguise fell away a quirk of his lips lit his face in a devilish way. He met those intense green eyes with his own and closed the distance between them. 

"You're impossible, child."

"Oh am I now?"

"Oh aye. And you're mine."

A startled squeak was muffled by Barty's lips devouring Harry's in a searing kiss.  
Somewhere in the castle, an old man shuddered as if someone had walked over his grave. Elsewhere, a little blonde teen danced to the full moon leaking through the astronomy tower she had traveled to with Hermione to study. Everything was going perfectly. She couldn't wait to see where her best friend went with his new freedom.


End file.
